Things Like To Get Complicated
by maddiekulberz
Summary: Nick and Jeff are in love. Someone really likes to play with emotions. Warnings: Character death
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:45 in the morning. _Where could he be? _Jeff wondered, staring at the door for what seemed like the millionth time for his roommate. Jeff decided to give up, and let Nick come back whenever he wanted to. But that didn't mean that Jeff wasn't worried about him. Pushing up his glasses, Jeff returned to reading his book.

About a half an hour later, Nick threw open their door and was already shouting some slurred things Jeff couldn't make out. Nick must have been really drunk. Jeff looked up from his book and saw that Tyler decided to tag along.

_Ugh, Tyler,_ Jeff thought. Tyler was Nick's boyfriend and Jeff couldn't stand him. Tyler had short, dark reddish hair, a deep tan, and circular pale eyes. He was big and buff and intimidating and Jeff just didn't like him. But that couldn't also be contributed by the fact that he's had a crush on Nick since the fourth grade. Nope, that definitely couldn't be it.

Nick ran into the sleeping area, completely unaware of Jeff, and pounced on his bed. Tyler trailed right on top of him. Soon enough they were kissing and licking and it made Jeff want to puke. Slowly, as if not to remind them that he was present, Jeff got off his bed, put a shirt on, and slipped out the door.

Jeff knew where to go. This was the third time it's happened this week, although they were never drunk before. That means it's probably going to be even worse than usual. Jeff walked up to door number 46 and gave a quick knock.

Wes opened the door, David looking up at him from his laptop with a grimace.

"Again?" Wes asked, guiding Jeff in before closing the door.

Jeff only nodded, he could never really find words to what he was feeling so when he stopped by Wes and David's dorm every once in a while, they didn't try to make him talk and let him sleep on their small love seat. Wes threw one of their extra pillows and blankets to Jeff, who caught it and sat back on the cushion, feeling defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff woke up with a crick in his neck and pain in his lower back. At first he wondered where he was, and then remember what had happened the night prior. He sighed, got up and folded the blanket that Wes had given him. He looked back at the two sleeping boys, both in Wes' bed, curled up against one another. Jeff tore his eyes away, a feeling of jealousy flaring up in his chest, and quietly left the dorm.

Jeff eased the door open and peeked inside, making sure Tyler didn't stay the night, and was relieved to find only the brunette boy curled up in his duvet. Jeff smiled at the peacefulness that Nick gave off as he slept.

Nick. Him and Jeff have been best friends since kindergarten. Most people just said that they were joined at the hip. Then, Nick came out to everyone and a rumor got out that him and Jeff were a thing. Jeff could tell that it made Nick uncomfortable, so to make the rumors go away, he told everyone that he was straight.

Everyone thinks Jeff is straight, besides his parents and his older sister. Not even Nick knows. Jeff was planning on coming out to Nick sometime 6 weeks ago. Jeff walked into the room, and he had this whole idea mapped out in his head how he was going to go through with this, when he saw Tyler and Nick making out on Jeff's bed. _Jeff's_ bed. Jeff cleared his throat and the two stopped trying to suck each other's face off long enough for Nick to introduce him as his new boyfriend. Jeff quickly ran out of their shared dorm and made for the front door to get fresh air.

Jeff shuddered just thinking about that day, and looked at the clock on his desk. It was only 9am, and it was Saturday. Jeff walked to his dresser, grabbed some clothes for the day, and tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure not to wake up the sleeping boy.

When Jeff got out of the shower, he got dressed in his khaki skinny jeans, blue button up shirt, and black beanie.

He walked out of the bathroom, just as Nick was starting to stir.

When Jeff was pulling on his shoes, Nick rolled onto his side and jokingly asked, "Hey, where do you think _you're_ going?"

Jeff chuckled and said, "It's Saturday, Nick. Going to get coffee."

"What? What didn't you wake me up?" Nick whined.

"I dunno. Just figured you had a long night and you'd be hungover." Jeff shrugged.

"No, no, I'm fine," Nick reassured, clutching his head as he sat up, "wait for me. I want to go, too!"

Jeff couldn't resist Nick's wide, chocolate brown, puppy-dog eyes, so he agreed.

Nick only took a few minutes to brush his crazy bed head down, pull on a pair of dark wash jeans and a t-shirt. Soon they were walking to Jeff's black BMW in the school's parking lot.

Nick got to the car first, and tried pulling the door open. When he realized it was locked, he looked up at Jeff, confused for a moment. Jeff couldn't help but realize how attractive Nick looked, his brows furrowing together with a small glint in his eye. Jeff awkwardly chuckled, trying to ignore the perfect looks that Nick was giving him, and clicked the button to unlock the door.

The whole way to The Lima Bean, Nick was telling a story about Tyler and Jeff mostly tuned out. Besides the occasional nod or laugh, Jeff didn't really act like he was paying attention, either. He was sick and tired of hearing about how cute Tyler was, or what Tyler said, or what Tyler had for breakfast. He just didn't care anymore, so he didn't even pretend. Nick noticed, but he didn't mind. He just liked telling stories.

After they got to The Lima Bean and ordered their drinks, in sauntered the notorious Sebastian Smythe. The hottest, douchiest boy on Earth. Jeff made the mistake of looking up at him, and earned a hard stare-down with those damn gorgeous green eyes. Soon enough, Sebastian stalked his way over to where Nick and Jeff were sitting.

"Hey, boys," Sebastian purred, dropping in next to Jeff, "couldn't help but notice you staring at me."

Nick looked confused but Jeff looked down at his hands, blushing. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked, confused.

"Not talking to you." Sebastian rudely waved Nick off and turned to face Jeff. "So Jeff, tell me, how come we've never had a nice chat?"

"I don't know, maybe because we've never had any classes or we've never really passed each other in the hallways. Either way, I don't really care." Jeff tried to look at Sebastian firmly, but crumbled under his intense glare.

"Well, whatever the reason," Sebastian said, obviously unaffected, "give me your number. We should _really_ talk more often."

"Um… okay?" Jeff mumbled, blushing slightly. He quickly wrote his number on a napkin and Sebastian jumped up, blew him a kiss, and left the coffee shop.

Jeff turned back to look at Nick, who had suddenly decided to grip onto the table as if his life depended on it and his jaw was clenched so hard Jeff thought his teeth would break.

"Nick…?" Jeff reached to his best friend's hand. "Are you okay?" When he finally wrapped his hand around Nick's, he could feel he was shaking.

"Um.. yes. Yes, I am. I'll just, uh, be right back…" Nick said, under his breath.

What had gotten into him?


	3. Chapter 3

_Buzz Buzz_

Jeff looked down at his phone to see that an unknown number had texted him.

_Hey (;_ the random number had said.

Um, hi, who is this? Jeff replied, but after he hit the green "Send" button, he realized. He was going to be in for a rough day. He had just gotten back from The Lima Bean and Nick still wasn't really saying anything to him. He was starting to get really worried. What had he done?

_Why, it's Sebastian, of course._ Of course. Jeff rolled his eyes, as if he was supposed to be expecting a text from the boy.

Oh, hey. Jeff replied, attempting to sound bored. Sebastian wasn't having it.

_So I noticed you checking me out today at The Lima Bean this morning. I didn't know you were gay. _Jeff's looked behind him to Nick to make sure he wasn't next to him reading these texts or anything like that, but he was still sitting rigidly on his bed, reading a book.

Well neither does anyone else. Jeff decided to let him know. What the hell, people were bound to find out anyway.

_ Ooh, so I'm the first one to know? Sweet! So, I've been thinking, we should really spend a little more time together…_ Jeff shuddered, knowing where this was going. It wasn't necessarily a bad shudder.

Yep, you're the first one. And.. sure. Why not. Jeff sent the message and put down his phone, a little shakily. He knew he was getting himself in big trouble. Sebastian was the kind of guy to use people and then leave them without a moments notice. What Jeff _did _know, however, was that Sebastian only went for the hot guys. He was pining after Nick for a while, but gave up when he and Tyler got together. It gave Jeff a boost, he already knew he wasn't particularly ugly, but knowing that someone else found him attractive was a good feeling.

_When's good for you? I'm free later today. We can hang in my dorm or we can go somewhere if you'd like. _Being the lazy person he was, Jeff opted for the idea of staying inside, chilling in Sebastian's dorm.

We could just chill in your dorm. Where's Trent? Trent was Sebastian's nosy roommate, and Jeff just knew that Trent would go tell everyone that Jeff was hanging out with Sebastian, and for some reason, he didn't want Nick to know. The look that he had when Sebastian was flirting with Jeff just made him uneasy.

_Trent's out with Wes and David. Something about a picnic. I decided against it, I just knew something else was going to come up. And look at us now. _

Alright, sounds good. When should I go over there?

_Whenever, they're already gone._

I'll just come over now. It's kind of boring here, and I think Nick just invited Tyler over. Jeff looked over at Nick, who was just getting off the phone. Something about, "yeah, I just really need a hug" and "no, come over, I don't want to go anywhere".

_Sounds like a plan. See you soon. (:_

Jeff got up from the desk just as Nick started saying, "Hey, Tyler's gonna come over soon."

"Oh, I was just leaving." Jeff said, stuffing his phone in his pocket as if his latest conversation was still displayed on the screen.

Nick scrunched his face, "Where are you going?"

"To Sebastian and Trent's room." Jeff said, walking to the door.

"Oh…" Nick said, with almost a sad tone in his voice, but when Jeff looked back, he was reading his book, frozen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff walked up to door 31 and took a deep breath. He raised his hand, and quickly knocked.

As if he was waiting next to the door, and Jeff wasn't so sure that he wasn't, the door opened within seconds. Sebastian's smiling face was the first thing that Jeff saw when he was tugged into the dorm.

"So," Sebastian said, insistingly, "tell me everything."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, genuinely confused.

"When did you find out you were gay? Who was your first crush? Why haven't we made out yet?" Sebastian asked, pushing Jeff down into the desk chair.

"Well…" Jeff started, "I found out I was gay around the fourth grade. My first crush was… I mean, you can't tell him, but it was Nick-"

Sebastian cut Jeff off mid-sentence, "Wait, you're first crush was _Nick_? How long did you like him? When did you start liking him?"

"He was kind of the boy who was responsible for me realizing I was gay in the first place," Jeff blushed down his neck, "and I still kind of like him… a little…"

"Oh," Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow, "you still like him? Well, maybe, I might just be able to change that for you."

Jeff didn't really get a chance to fully understand what Sebastian meant, because at that moment, Sebastian started to lean into Jeff. Jeff tilted his head up to meet the standing boy's soft lips. The little kiss soon turned into a strong, passionate one. Jeff wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling slightly on his hair. Sebastian pushed forward and straddled Jeff's hips.

Sebastian started kissing a trail down Jeff's jaw and Jeff lifted his chin to give him more skin for his lips to travel on. Sebastian placed a strong kiss on a spot just above Jeff's collarbone and Jeff moaned out loud. Jeff could feel Sebastian smiling against his chest. Jeff knew he was in for a long night. He felt Sebastian's teeth biting into his flesh and lost his breath. Sebastian's warm tongue soon came to sooth the bite and then he started to suck on that spot. Jeff knew that there was going to be a very red, angry hickey there when Sebastian was done, and it would barely be covered by his Dalton uniform.

When Sebastian was -_ finally _- pleased with the size and color of the skin, he kept going lower on Jeff's chest. When he encountered the first button, he chuckled and undid the button. _With his teeth. _Sebastian licked the skin that was exposed as he finished unbuttoning Jeff's shirt. Jeff wasn't in the right state of mind to do anything but moan and grab onto Sebastian.

Sebastian slid the shirt off of Jeff's shoulders and threw it on the ground, along with Jeff's black beanie.

Jeff started tugging on the hem of Sebastian's shirt until he pulled it over his head and discarded it next to the desk.

Sebastian leaned back in for a hot, messy kiss and Jeff placed his hands on the boy's chest, toying slightly with his nipples. Sebastian groaned and arched into Jeff's hands. Now it was Jeff's turn to chuckle, but that was quickly replaced by a moan when Sebastian ground his hips down onto Jeff's.

Then, everything stopped. Jeff whimpered at the loss of contact, but then opened his eyes to see Sebastian on his knees in front of him, staring at the bulge in Jeff's pants. Sebastian licked his lips and Jeff almost lost it completely.

Sebastian leaned in and started undoing the button and fly with his teeth.

"What is with you and," Jeff moaned, "doing things with your teeth?"

"Oh, you have no idea what I can do with my teeth." Sebastian's eyes flicked up at Jeff, full of lust.

Jeff, wishing that Sebastian will follow through on that statement, didn't argue.

Sebastian shifted Jeff upwards so he could finish pulling his jeans down his pants. Sebastian helped Jeff kick off his jeans and pushed himself back into Jeff's crotch. Sebastian leaned forward and licked the blonde's stomach up from his navel to the middle of his chest.

Grabbing onto Jeff's hips, Sebastian kissed lower until he was playing with the waistband of the plaid boxers with his tongue.

"_Please…_" Jeff moaned.

"Please what?" Sebastian said, pulling the boxers a little further down Jeff's lithe body.

"Just… please." Jeff whined.

"Well, only because you asked so nicely…" The words rolled off of Sebastian's tongue and twisted around Jeff's brain.

Jeff sat forward onto the edge of the seat as Sebastian began to slip off the boxers.

Jeff threw his head back to the ceiling when he felt his bare skin touch the wooden chair. Sebastian pulled the boxers off of Jeff's feet and started to bite his inner thighs. He looked up at Jeff mischievously and licked a slow stripe up Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sebastian kept teasing him, wrapping his mouth around only the head of Jeff's dick. He swirled his tongue around until Jeff was shaking above him.

At that moment, Jeff saw stars under his closed eyelids, for Sebastian decided to wrap his whole mouth around him and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking. He kept sucking and moving his lips on Jeff, tonguing the slit.

Suddenly, Sebastian took all of Jeff into his whole mouth and the blonde cried out, opening his eyes wide, the hazel eyes blown with lust. "Seb, I- I'm gonna-"

Sebastian moaned and hollowed his cheeks again, just as Jeff came- hard. Sebastian swallowed it all, and got back up, pulling Jeff with him. He kissed the boy with so much intensity Jeff thought he might just cream again.

Jeff flipped them around, so he was walking Sebastian back up against his bed. Sebastian toppled onto the bed, Jeff landing right on top of him. He kissed down the boys chest until he got to the waistband of his tight jeans. Making quick work of the button and fly, he slid the pants and boxers off of the boy's muscular body.

Since this was Jeff's first time doing _anything _with a guy, he grabbed Sebastian's cock. He pumped the cock and looked up at Sebastian who had his eyes squinted, trying to look down at Jeff but failing as his whole body was trembling hard. With a short shout, he came onto his own chest.

Jeff got up to lie back next to Sebastian on the bed, and still in shock at how gorgeous Sebastian's orgasm face was, he felt the boy next to him still shaking and catching his breath.

Looking at Jeff and smirking, "So, Nick, huh?"

Momentarily confused, scrunching his brows together, "Who?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff walked back to his dorm, the amazing aftermath of Sebastian still glowing. Before he left, Sebastian had said that they would definitely do this another time. Jeff couldn't wait. He slowly opened the door, knowing it was late. Tiptoeing to his bed, he noted that Nick was alone, sleeping, and he crashed instantly onto his bed.

When Jeff woke up the next morning, Nick was already in the shower, and Jeff's phone was unlocked and opened to a text on his bedside table. Taking a closer look, Jeff realized it was his conversation with Sebastian. There were a couple new texts.

_ Hey, baby. _

_ Last night was amazing. _

_ We really need to do that again. _

_ Soon. _

Then, Jeff remembered. He had locked his phone the night before, and left it on his mattress. He got a really queasy feeling and he heard the shower turn off.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Nick read the texts. He's the only one that knows my passcode. I know for a fact that I locked it before I went to sleep. Oh god, what is Nick going to say? He's going to hate me. He's going to hate me forever_. Jeff's mind was racing, and he heard the bathroom door open. Jeff spun his head around to look at Nick, but the brunette refused to meet his eyes.

"Um, hey Nick." Jeff said, uneasily.

"When were you going to tell me?" Nick said, softly.

"Tell you what?" Jeff asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Jeff, I've been your best friend since kindergarten. You could never tell me that you were gay? What? Did you think I wouldn't be okay with it? Jeff, I'm gay."

"That was exactly the reason that I never told you! When you came out, everyone decided that we were a couple and I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I just told everyone that I was straight." Jeff sighed.

"Well, you could have told _me_."Nick said, obviously hurt.

"I was going to tell you but-"

"But you decided to tell Sebastian first?" Nick spat out as he gestured to the phone.

"You read my texts?" Jeff asked, surprised. He didn't think Nick would actually live up to reading them.

"Your phone just kept buzzing and I went to turn it to 'silent' and I saw it was from Sebastian. Excuse me for being curious." Nick said, rudely.

"You're not excused. That's my personal life and you had no right to read it." Jeff said, standing his ground.

"I-" Nick's face softened, "I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad, I know. But I'm just so curious. What made you not want to tell me?" Nick looked down at Jeff with hurt written all over his face.

"Well, I was going to tell you but that was the day that you brought Tyler home…" Jeff drifted off. Nick could see the sadness and betrayal in his eyes.

"Wait, Jeff, shit…" Nick said, knowingly.

Jeff just shrugged and looked down at his feet.

Nick came and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. "And Sebastian…?" Nick asked, carefully.

"He's just Sebastian. Probably will never talk to me again." Jeff couldn't meet Nick's sympathetic eyes. He didn't want to break down.

"Jeff… I don't know what to say… Do you still, um, like me..?" Jeff sighed. Answering this question could mean the end of their friendship in a very awkward manner. The blonde looked up under his eyelashes at the boy sitting next to him, surprised at the closeness of their faces.

Nick began to lean forward and close his eyes.

Wait. What?

Then Jeff was leaning forwards, too. And soon they were kissing, slow and passionate. Nick licked Jeff's bottom lips to ask for entrance and was granted it immediately. Their tongues slowly probed at each other, searching.

Jeff suddenly stopped. "No, Nick. Wait."

Nick looked up at him impatiently.

"What? Jeff, I've been waiting to do this for _years._"

"_Years?_" Jeff asked, not believing it.

"Um… yeah." Nick mumbled.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jeff asked, before mentally kicking himself. _He didn't know you were gay, stupid. _

"I made it sort of obvious. I flirted with you a lot." Nick giggled.

"Wait, what? No way, it was totally me that flirted. Right?" Jeff questioned, a face of absolute happiness.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you never showed interest- in _anyone._ I was seriously starting to question your sanity." The brunette laughed.

"It was always you, Nick. It just turns out that I'm a pretty good actor." Jeff half-joked. "What are you going to do about Tyler…?"

"Shit, Tyler. I've got to break it off with him. I mean… I really want us to be together. You and me."

"Nick, I don't want to ruin it… You guys were together for a really long time and it seemed as it was something special…" Jeff trailed off.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hands. "Tyler was always a distraction. I couldn't just watch you, being oblivious to everything. Something needed to keep my eyes off of you. People would've gotten suspicious."

"But, Nick, you just can't-"

"Jeff, I love you. I don't want to wait anymore. I'll call up Tyler and break it off right now." Nick reached for his phone, but Jeff grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you love me?" Jeff asked, slowly.

Nick blushed a deep crimson and looked down at his hands. "Well, Jeff, I-" but he couldn't but out more than that because Jeff pulled him up by his neck and kissed him with so much deep passion, he looked like he was going to pass out when they pulled away.

Jeff pulled Nick's phone from his hand. "Tyler can wait. We have a long, _long _night ahead of us."

Nick moaned and kissed Jeff again. Jeff pulled his mouth away just enough so he could manage, "Oh, and I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was walking down to dorm 36, right when he saw Tyler storm out of it. The boy who's face was now just as red as his hair, raged right into Jeff, pushing him against the wall.

"It was you, wasn't it? I saw you eyeing him every day. You thought I didn't notice? Yeah, I did. Don't look at me like that. All innocent. I know you aren't." Tyler was fuming and all Jeff could see was his big, intimidating muscles, pulsing right in front of him.

"Look at me, kid. I'll going to beat the hell out of you. You ruined my life!" Jeff clenched his eyes shut when he caught a glimpse of Tyler's fist being raised, but he never received the punch. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him.

Tyler was laying stomach on the ground, nose bleeding, arm twisted into his back. What surprised Jeff the most was the boy sitting on top of him. The green eyes were fierce with hate and his wet, dark bronze hair flopping into his face, not styled.

Jeff was gulping air, trying to form words. Sebastian just looked up at him. "Go!" He yelled, and Jeff hesitated. He couldn't just leave Sebastian alone, the boy underneath him looking like a really pissed off bull.

"I'm serious, I can take hi-" But right then is when Tyler decided to muster all of his strength and throw the thin boy off of him.

"What?" Punch. "Here to save your little crush?" Punch. "Well that's just too damn bad." Punch. "Because this guy right here," Tyler pointed behind him, "is with Nick. So tough," _hard _punch, "fucking," extremely painful looking kick, "luck!" Tyler ran down the hallway and was gone. Gone forever, Jeff hoped.

Then Jeff remember the bleeding boy, quivering on the floor in front of him. He dropped to his knees.

"Oh my god, Sebastian. Are you all right?" Jeff asked, trying to help him up.

"Um, yeah, I'm good." Sebastian managed to crouch but never fully stood.

"I need to get you to the nurse-"

"No, I'll be fine. Just let me rest. I'll be fine, I swear." Sebastian tried to be convincing, but after taking one step, he winced and fell back on his hands and knees. He coughed a little blood and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked, still amazed.

"S'no problem." Sebastian voiced wavered, and he looked as if he was going to slip under at any second so Jeff led him into the dorm.

"Hey Jeff, so I just told- holy shit, Sebastian. What happened to you?" Nick looked on with horror displayed on his face.

"That Tyler kid was trying to mess with Jeff," Nick looked at the blonde, who was looking at Sebastian, who was looking at his feet, "so I stood up for him. I got him pinned down for a good eight seconds and then I lost it. He took it all out."

"Oh my god, Sebastian. That's insane. Are you okay? Do you need to go down to the nurse?" Nick asked quickly, knowing how much pain the boy must be in.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. I used to get into fights with guys like this in my old school all the time. Except it was worse because they were stronger and _homophobic_." He spat the word.

Jeff looked at him with awe and couldn't believe that all the shit that Sebastian had to go through, he still never failed to come onto every guy that proved potential- gay or straight.

"Um, okay. Let's help you back to your room then." Nick suggested. Sebastian nodded, and held onto the boy's shoulders for dear life.

They walked down the hallway with a few glances from a few worried students, but the boys quickly returned to their respectful dorms and tried to ignore the groaning coming from the bloody piece of meat being dragged across the hallway.

When they finally reached Sebastian's dorm, they learned soon enough that Trent had gone out for the night with his boyfriend and they all sighed in relief.

"I don't think I'd be able to tolerate him all night, I just need my rest." Sebastian muttered.

"Alright, he's got to sleep now. Come on, Jeff, let's go." Nick was about to grab Jeff's hand when Jeff denied.

"No, I'll be there in a second. Can I just have a moment?" Jeff asked him, with pleading eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Nick said, still unsure. He walked out of the door, leaving Sebastian getting into his pajamas and Jeff about to sit on the desk chair and then awkwardly decided against it. He sat down on the other side of Sebastian's bed just as the boy was slipping into it. Jeff looked deeply into his eyes, and swiped the hair out of the boy's face.

"Why?" Jeff asked again, wanting a real answer.

"I said it was no problem." Sebastian sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Okay, you have a really nice face and I wouldn't like to see it rearranged. Can I go to sleep now?"

Jeff looked at him, curled into his blanket and looking absolutely exhausted. He gave a look as if to say, "this isn't over" and walked up closer to him.

He cupped the injured boy's face and told him, "Thank you. No one's ever stood up to me before." He planted a quick kiss on Sebastian's head and made for the door. By the time he opened up his own dorm room, he was positive Sebastian's breathing already evened and he was in a deep sleep.

When Jeff fully entered his room, he was pounced on.

"Did he tell you anything else? Why did he do that? What happened? What did Tyler say to you? Did Tyler hurt you?" Nick babbled on and on with questions and Jeff silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Calm down." He ordered. "Tyler ran out of our dorm looking really pissed. He told me it was my fault that you guys broke up, he was about to punch me and the next thing I knew, Seb was on top of the guy, punching him in the face."

Nick's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. "You mean, Sebastian actually got a few punches in? Man, I've seen Tyler in a couple fights before and from what I know the guy is usually unconscious within seconds. I really owe it to him." Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, nuzzling his face in the blonde's neck.

"Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed." Jeff said, pulling them onto his bed. Fully clothed, they went to sleep that night wrapped in each other's warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jeff woke up, momentarily confused. He was lying in his own bed, but there was another figure there as well. He looked down at the sleeping boy, pressed up against him and his heart almost melted. How adorable Nick could look, even when he was trying. Jeff was a lucky man.

"Come on, you gotta wake up." Jeff cooed. Nick just groaned and tried push his face into the mattress. "Seriously, Nick. It's seven. We have classes today."

Jeff slid his arm out from under Nick's body and rested on his elbows, before pushing him.

"Come on."

"No."

"Nicky."

"I don't want to get up."

"But you have to!"

"I'm tired!"

Jeff looked down at Nick, who's tired eyes, still glossy from sleep, rounded up at him. He almost caved, and then flipped Nick off the bed.

"Jeff!" Nick said, startled. "What the hell!"

"I bet that woke you up, eh?" Jeff said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nick just sighed and slowly got up. "Alright fine, but… I call first shower!" He shouted as he raced for the bathroom door. Jeff just looked on, amused at his boyfriend's childish behavior.

His boyfriend. Wow. This is the first time Jeff could actually say he's had someone all to himself. Boy or girl. He decided he liked this feeling. He never wanted it to go away.

After the boy's finished showering, getting dressed in their Dalton uniforms -Nick grimacing at the purple hickey slightly showing on Jeff's lower neck- they headed off to their first classes.

Nick walked Jeff to his first class, History, and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

Jeff sat down in English, right next to Sebastian.

"Hey," Jeff smiled, and the other boy just nodded, acknowledging him, and went back to staring at his desk.

"You okay?" the taller boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian's usual smirk was gone and it was replaced with a look of worry.

Sebastian coughed and looked up at Jeff with wide eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He waved Jeff off.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, and Sebastian nodded. "So, are you going to tell me why you did it?"

Sebastian looked at him innocently, "Did what?"

"Saved me. From Tyler." Sebastian blushed and Jeff looked bewildered at him, for Sebastian never showed emotion. Ever.

"Like I said, it was nothing…" He trailed off and Jeff knew something was up.

"Sebastian, look at me." Sebastian slowly looked up at Jeff, biting his lip. He stared at Jeff, a mask falling over his face. "Why?"

"Because…" Sebastian crumbled, slamming his face into his hands. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but you never seemed to care before…" Jeff recalled Sebastian not batting an eye when he explained to the Warblers about the reason he skipped out on his old school.

"I don't know, now it's different. I know you know. I…" Sebastian started, then quickly stopped himself.

"You what?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, class today you'll be handing in your essay." The teacher walked in, starting class. Sebastian sighed in relief and Jeff sighed in anger. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper.

We're not done talking.

Sebastian put his head in his hands again and replied.

I don't want to talk about this.

I want to know.

That's too bad.

Jeff sighed and decided it would be best to give up for the moment. He'll find out later.

English passed quickly and Jeff hurried to lunch. He spotted the shorter, dark haired boy he was looking for and rushed towards him.

"Nick!" He called, and his boyfriend turned around, smiling.

"Hey!" He held out his hand and Jeff took it eagerly. The boys were glad they could finally be together and they sighed happily, walking towards the cafeteria.

After getting their lunch and sitting down a little bit further away from the rest of the Warblers than usual, Jeff decided to tell Nick about Sebastian.

"I talked to Sebastian." Nick looked at Jeff, eyebrows raising a little. "He said he just didn't want to see me get hurt. But he didn't tell me why he all of a sudden started caring." Jeff shrugged. He couldn't really make anything out of it.

Nick looked at Jeff quizzically. "After he screws people over, doesn't he just throw them away? They don't matter to him anymore, right?"

Jeff looked at him, faking hurt, clutching his heart. "Aw, Nicky. Thanks!"

"Obviously, I didn't mean it like that." Nick smirked, "I mean, why does he care so much? It kind of bothers me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Nicky." Jeff said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname and leaned on Jeff's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." They went back to eating and Jeff looked over to the Warblers just in time to see Sebastian staring at them with a strange expression. But it couldn't be.

Jealousy?


	8. Chapter 8

When the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, Sebastian sprinted out of the cafeteria so fast that he nearly collided with the other unsuspecting Dalton students heading towards the door. Jeff gave Nick a confused look and then shrugged.

Nick and Jeff had the same classes for the rest of the day, and eventually walked into their last class, Chemistry.

Today, they were working on mixing something and then heating something and other stuff that Jeff didn't understand. Luckily, Nick was his lab partner. Nick was a whiz at Chemistry.

Nick turned on the Bunsen Burner and put a beaker on top of it. Jeff looked over at the fire and leaned over it, giggling.

"Jeff? What are you doing?" Nick said, pulling the accident-prone away from the flames.

"I was just playing, Nicky. I like fire." Jeff shrugged. Nick rolled his eyes. "Speaking of fire," Jeff looked around the room, "it's getting really hot in here." Nick put his attention back onto the lab and Jeff undid his Dalton blazer and the first three buttons of his white shirt, an old hickey that Nick gave him showing slightly.

Nick turned around to give Jeff some kind of instruction, but apparently he couldn't remember what he was going to say because he just kind of stared at Jeff, then Jeff's chest -trying to be 'discreet' wasn't really Nick's thing- and then back at Jeff. Jeff looked at him with big, questioning eyes, and Nick just turned back around, trying to focus back on the project at hand.

Jeff was really confused at Nick's behavior. Whenever he would sneak a peek at Jeff, he would swallow thickly and clench his jaw. Jeff would raise an eyebrow at this but he just wanted Nick to finish pouring the blue and green mixtures together- maybe they would blow up this time!

Jeff checked the clock and realized that they only have five more minutes of this class and they could finally go relax in their dorm. They had Warblers practice, but that wasn't until 6, so they had a few hours to just be together.

Much to Jeff's disappointment, the final product was not one that blew up, but it still fizzled and bubbled to the top and popped a little. It was good enough for him.

The bell rang and Jeff barely had enough time to put his things away before Nick was dragging him towards the door.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, worried. Nick grabbed his hand and Jeff was running after him.

They got to their dorm and Nick pushed Jeff into the room, locking the door behind him. Jeff sat on the edge of his bed, raising an eyebrow.

Nick came over and toppled on top of a very surprised Jeff, and began kissing him very fiercely.

When they eventually had to come up for air, Nick went for Jeff's neck.

"So…" Jeff managed, "what did I do to deserve this?"

Nick looked up at him as he slowly undid the rest of Jeff's buttons on his shirt. "During class. Chemistry." He said between kisses he was leaving on Jeff's chest. "You were sweating and then you undid your blazer and your shirt," he murmured against Jeff's chest, "you were teasing and you didn't even know it. Nearly made me light myself on fire. Twice."

Jeff smirked as he got an idea. He flipped them over so Nick was on the bed, Jeff crawling up his legs. "Oh, so you like teasing, do you?" Jeff slowly undid Nick's blazer and began to untuck his shirt. Nick moaned and nodded, slightly.

Jeff got Nick's shirt off and slid his own off his shoulders. He began kissing and sucking on Nick's neck and chest. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth and began sucking and nipping at it. When he was done, he switched to the other one, still toying the first with his fingers. Jeff finally started trailing downwards when Nick started shaking and moaning, begging for more.

Jeff licked down Nick's chest, swirling around his navel. Jeff felt fingers thread into his bright blonde hair, and he smirked. He slowly brought his hands up to undo Nick's dress pants. He slowly pulled the fabric down his boyfriend's legs.

Nick was trembling underneath Jeff's touch, moaning when he rested in between his legs. Jeff bit at Nick's hipbones, holding them down when Nick thrust up.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Jeff smirked, "You have to learn to be patient, Nicky. Maybe I'll just have to teach you…" Jeff went back to kissing Nick's soft lips, unbuttoning his own pants. He kicked them off and threw them somewhere on the floor.

Jeff kissed along Nick's jawline but soon left Nick's warm body laying on the bed alone. Nick propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jeff, who was making his way to the closet.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" he whined.

"Teaching you a lesson." he answered simply as he walked back to the bed, his hands behind his back. "Now lay down and relax. Close your eyes…" Jeff started kissing his face and neck. He slowly pulled Nick's arms up to the headboard. Nick made a questioning noise, but it soon transformed into a low growl as he felt his wrists being knotted to the posts with Jeff's Dalton ties.

Jeff looked up at Nick with lust blown eyes and kissed down Nick's chest and stomach. Nick was whimpering and moaning underneath him, begging for Jeff to give attention to his tenting erection, painful against his tight boxers. He bucked up his hips again.

"Nu uh…" Jeff nuzzled his face into Nick's slight happy trail, breathing hotly on his swelling cock. He mouthed at Nick through his boxers for a moment but then he was once again standing in front of the bed, staring at Nick like he was a prize.

Nick's eyes widened and his mouth went slack as Jeff turned around, bending over and slipping off his boxers, presenting his perfect, tight ass.

Jeff faced Nick again, slowly stroking himself. "N-nick." His voice was a broken moan.

Nick kicked his legs on the bed and moved his hips, attempting to get any form of friction. "Jeff, I swear to god…" Nick cried.

Jeff smirked and let go of himself. He walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out the bottle that he was looking for, and stayed on his knees at the foot of the bed. He popped the cap of the bottle and spread the cold lube onto his fingers. He brought down his hand down, past his erection, and circled his hole. Jeff moaned, eyes still boring into Nick's wide ones. Jeff pushed in two fingers, his head lolling back and a moan escaping his lips.

"Jeff, please!" Nick almost yelled, his erection so painfully tight in his boxers.

"Hmm, what do you want baby…" Jeff asked, sliding another digit into his slick entrance.

"UNTIE ME!" Nick pulled at his restraints. Jeff just shook his head and pulled his fingers out.

He crawled up the bed, laying down flush against Nick. He kissed his lips as he -finally- pulled Nick's boxers down his legs. Jeff squirted more lube onto his hand, running it up and down Nick's hard erection until he was properly slicked up.

Jeff straddled Nick's hips and, tortuously slow, lowered himself onto Nick. When Jeff fell completely against Nick again, they both let out a relieved moan. Nick tried thrusting into Jeff, but the blond was quicker. He pushed Nick's hips down and leaned forward, tickling the brunet's ear with his tongue.

"I'm in control now." Jeff said, seductively. Nick threw his head back and tried to stop his hips from the involuntary small thrusts.

Jeff raised himself slowly until he was almost completely off of Nick's cock. Then, with no warning, Jeff slammed down onto Nick, rotating his hips a little bit to find that special spot.

"Aa-ah! Ni-ick!" Jeff's broken moans filled the room, along with Nick's, and the sound of the bed squeaking as Jeff rode him.

Jeff was close, Nick's erection hitting him with every thrust, but he had to make Nick come first. He reached down and toyed with Nick's nipples again, flicking them with his fingers. He raked his fingers down Nick's chest and threw his head in the air.

"Come for me, baby." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Just seeing Jeff act so dominant and possessive brought Nick over the edge. He came hard inside of Jeff and he helped him ride out his orgasm.

Jeff finally let go and completely pounded onto Nick. He came, shouting Nick's name, and collapsed next to him.

Jeff put his head onto Nick's chest and heaved a tired sigh.

"Two things, Jeff." Nick said, staring at the ceiling above him.

"Hmm?" Jeff closed his eyes, running his hand along Nick's side.

"One: That was so amazing. You are so fucking hot." Jeff smiled contently and nuzzled into Nick more.

"Two: Can you please untie me so I can cuddle with you?" Nick looked down at Jeff with puppy-dog eyes and a pouted lip and Jeff couldn't resist. He went in for a soft kiss as he reached up and unknotted his ties. He felt Nick's arms wrap around him, holding him tighter.

"I love you, Jeff." Nick went to rest his head on Jeff's shoulder but it was gone. So was Jeff.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Nick looked at him like he was insane as the blond boy was pulling on his boxers.

"You know I love you too, Nick, but we have Warblers practice in like…" Jeff checked the alarm clock on the night stand, "5 minutes?"

"Shit, Wes is going to kill us!" Nick shouted as he scrambled to pick his clothes off the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff and Nick sprinted into the Warbler Commons, hair still sticking in different directions, shirts half untucked, and Jeff saw that Nick's pants were still unbuttoned.

When they walked in, the meeting had already started. Jeff put his flaming red face into his hand as they moved quickly towards their usual couch. They got many cat-calls, mostly from Trent, but Wes had gotten back their attention by slamming his gavel on the desk.

He was talking about this week's numbers and choreography but Jeff couldn't pay attention. He kept feeling eyes watching him, but when he looked at Nick, it wasn't him. He looked around the room and just caught Sebastian's eyes fall back to his hands. Jeff quirked his head, thinking about the mysterious boy.

Ever since Sebastian and Jeff talked in English, Sebastian mostly kept his distance. Jeff was really confused, because despite the fact that Sebastian could be a total douche -and they kind of awkwardly had sex- Jeff thought of them as friends. Sort of.

Right now, Jeff was looking, confused, over at the boy in the corner. His emotions were a bit unreadable, but he mostly looked defeated. Jeff has never seen him like this! What happened to the arrogant, cocky, smooth guy that Jeff once knew? He needed to talk to him soon.

After Warbler's practice, Nick offered that they go watch a few movies back in their dorm, but Jeff still was baffled by Sebastian's behavior. He told him he needed to ask Sebastian about a project, and walked off towards the boy.

He passed Trent on the way to their dorm, and asked, "Hey, where ya going?"

"Going to see Kyle!" Trent smiled, dreamily. Kyle was Trent's boyfriend and they were sickeningly cute.

Jeff just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Have fun." He winked and walked to Sebastian's room.

He knocked quietly, once, and Sebastian answered the door.

Jeff was really confused at first, because it looked as if Sebastian was really angry, and Jeff was a little scared, but right as Sebastian looked at him, his face looked… content? Relieved? Excited? Jeff didn't really notice.

"Um, Sebastian. Can we talk for a bit?" Jeff asked, quietly.

Sebastian side-stepped and waved his hand, gesturing for Jeff to come in.

"Y-yeah.. sure! What do you need to talk about? Do you need the English notes or Chem notes or…" Sebastian stopped when he saw Jeff's scrutinizing face.

"You know what I need to talk about." Jeff stated.

"I-I don't know what you could be talking about…" Sebastian shook his hand and looked back down to the floor.

"Yes you do. Why have you been acting so weird lately?" Jeff asked, throwing his hands up.

"Jeff.. I haven't been acting.. weird…" Sebastian sighed and Jeff just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Okay, something happened and I don't know what the hell it is or what it means and I'm scared.. I'm scared, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sebastian started to get angry and Jeff just rubbed his shoulder and sat down on the bed, patting next to him. Sebastian took the seat at rested his head in his hands.

"Sebastian…" Jeff started, carefully, "I just want to help you. Tell me what happened. What scares you?"

"Okay, so you know how I'm always with a new guy, and I've never had a boyfriend because I never wanted one?" Sebastian looked like he was still decided whether or not to tell him.

Jeff nodded, remembering seeing all the random guys he pulled into his dorm room when Trent wasn't home.

"Well, you see… That isn't particularly the case here…" he said slowly.

Jeff didn't understand him at first. Then it dawned on him. His eyes grew wide and he burst into giggles.

"No way. Smythe's got a crush!" Jeff jumped up. Sebastian pulled him down, shushing him.

"Shut up, Jeff! This isn't funny! It sucks!" Sebastian pouted and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's so cute! I don't see why you're having such a problem with this, Seb. Having a boyfriend's the most wonderful, perfect, fantastic, magical-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sebastian cut him off.

"Then why are you having such a problem?" Jeff questioned.

"Because I can't have him." Sebastian said under his breath, almost incoherently.

"What? Why?" Jeff wondered aloud. Any guy would be lucky to have Seb. He was a great guy… when he wasn't being a complete jerk.

Sebastian mumbled something and Jeff scrunched his eyebrows together. "Speak up a little, Seb!"

"Because… because he has a boyfriend." Sebastian's shoulders slumped and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Happy?"

"Well, who is it? I bet you his boyfriend doesn't even deserve him!" Jeff shook his head.

Sebastian gave a hollow laugh and said, "You're right. They're completely wrong together… at least I think so. Everyone else seems to think it's just precious." Sebastian sighed.

"Wait, Seb, it's not Blaine again, right…?" Jeff asked, squinting at the other boy.

Sebastian laughed again, "Oh, god no. I've been over wanting to get into the Hobbit's bed ever since Kurt blew up on me."

"Ooh, is it Kurt?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian tried to say something but all he could do is laugh and it came off as a choked sound. "KURT? HAH!" Sebastian started laughing uncontrollably, falling back onto the bed.

"Sebastian, seriously! Who is it?" Jeff whined.

Sebastian stuffed his face into his pillow. "You don't want to know." came the muffled reply.

"Seb, I wanna help!" Jeff whined again. Sebastian sat back up, biting his lip.

"Jeff, I… I can't tell you." Sebastian sounded choked up, his eyes watering.

"Please?" Jeff's puppy dog look seemed to do the trick for Sebastian because he crumbled.

"Jeff… Do you really want to know?" Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"No, do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I really want to know." Jeff pleaded.

Sebastian sighed and put his pillow in front of his face.

"It's, um… It's…" Sebastian laid back onto the bed.

Jeff nodded, encouragingly.

"You." Sebastian flipped around and hid his face into the mattress.

Jeff could feel his heart drop. Why? Why now? He had a perfect relationship with Nick, and he didn't want to mess anything up. Jeff used to like Sebastian a little, but it was nothing compared to Nick. Jeff couldn't help but be sorry for the shaking boy laying face-down on his bed. Jeff started rubbing comforting circles on Seb's back, trying to think of something to say.

"Sebastian…" He started, but the boy quickly got up on his feet and paced the room.

"Don't say it. I know. I just ruined everything. And you hate me. You hate me, and Nick's going to hate me… Everyone will hate me because I mess everything up!" Sebastian was very close to crying, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"What do you mean? You don't mess anything up." Jeff tried to console him, getting up off the couch.

"Yes, I do! I always do things to get my way, but I'm never satisfied in the end, and I hurt everyone. I nearly broke up Blaine and Kurt, who even I can say are the perfect couple, and you didn't hear about what happened between Trent and Kyle because of me, either…" Sebastian stopped for a second, looking at Jeff's shocked expression. "And you didn't know me before Dalton, everywhere I went I messed things up. When I lived in Paris, I nearly destroyed every boy I knew. Even a few girls, and I think you can imagine how I did that… I even broke my parents up. They couldn't handle me anymore. My mom left, and my dad didn't want a gay son, so he shipped me off here. All I do is piss everyone off. Everyone hates me." Sebastian cried, shaking involuntary.

Jeff walked over to Sebastian and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "No, Sebastian. It's not your fault. If your parents got divorced because they 'couldn't handle you anymore,' then their relationship must not have been that great to begin with. You just never knew real love. It isn't your fault. It's okay." Jeff wrapped his arm around Sebastian, who curled into him.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry… You hate me. You're just pretending not to for my feelings." Sebastian tried to twist out of Jeff's arm, but Jeff gripped his shoulder.

"No. I don't hate you. How could I? You can never decide you fall for." Jeff shrugged.

"I know, but why does it have to be you?" Sebastian saw Jeff's hurt expression and quickly corrected himself. "No! No, no not like that. I mean, why does it have to be someone who's already in love with his boyfriend. And I actually might've ruined everything the other night… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Sebastian looked so guilty and sad that Jeff wrapped his other arm around him, hugging tightly.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It was me, too." Jeff reassured, trying not to remember that night.

"Nothing would have happened if I didn't start it, I should've seen the way Nick was looking at you… I noticed it but it never really registered… I'm so sorry, Jeff."

Jeff rubbed his back more, "No, it's okay."

"But you still don't like me like that. And it'll be really awkward… I don't know what to do, Jeff." Sebastian buried his head into Jeff's shoulder and Jeff ran his finger's through the shorter boy's hair.

"It's okay. It won't be awkward unless you make it awkward. I'm so sorry, Seb, but… I have to go. I'm so sorry. It's late, and I have homework…" Sebastian pulled himself off of Jeff, giving him a final, regretful look, and nodding.

"Yeah, me too… I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Sebastian looked up at Jeff, hopefully.

Jeff half-smiled and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Oh, and Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" Sebastian looked worried.

"Of course!"

Sebastian looked a little relieved, but the sad expression didn't fully leave his face.

Jeff waved goodbye and walked out of the room. When he closed the door behind him, he could hear Sebastian scream and throw something, probably the lamp on his bedside table. Jeff winced and he could feel tears threatening in the back of his eyes. How could he do this? Jeff wasn't anything special. He was just the weird, nerdy blond kid who liked super heroes. He didn't think of himself as ugly, but he never thought he was particularly handsome.

Jeff felt like shit. He made Sebastian out of all people sad. Feel emotions, even. It was all happening way too fast and he didn't know what to do.

He stepped into his dorm room and sniffled loudly, trying to keep the tears from spilling. He attempted to smile at Nick, but his boyfriend saw right through it.

"Jeff? What's wrong? What happened with Sebastian?" Nick squinted his eyes at the other boy's name.

Jeff let out a quick sob and he started crying uncontrollably.

"Jeff! Jeffy, it's okay. I'm here." Nick reassured, wrapping his arms around Jeff's shoulders, hugging him.

Jeff nodded, and hugged Nick's waist. Nick led them over to Jeff's bed, and sat them down. He waited for Jeff to calm down a bit and then carefully asked, "What happened?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "I went over there to ask him, um…" Jeff forgot that he lied to Nick about what he went over to Sebastian's dorm for. "I went to ask him for some English notes, but he was acting all weird…" Jeff trailed off, thinking about how much he should tell Nick. He wanted Nick to know, but he didn't want to Nick to go crazy, because he could really hurt Sebastian.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Jeff looked down at his hands. "He told me that," he thought through what he was about to say, "he likes someone."

Nick looked confused. "Like… likes someone?" He asked, looking like a fish out of water. His mouth was moving as if to say something, but he couldn't put together coherent thoughts.

Jeff nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Wait, so who does he like? And why did it get you so upset?" Nick asked, rubbing Jeff's arm.

"I-I can't tell you." Jeff looked at Nick regretfully, who was looking back like a kicked puppy. They never kept anything from each other. "I'm so sorry, Nicky, but he made me promise…" Jeff sniffed.

Nick sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But why are you so sad because of it?"

Jeff shrugged, "It just made me feel bad, because he really likes this guy, and he can't have him…" he started to tear up again and Nick pulled him into another hug.

"It's okay. You don't have to keep going. Wanna watch a movie?" Nick tried to get his boyfriend's mind off of this weird thing going on.

Jeff's face automatically lit up and he smiled. "Oh! Can we watch Chamber of Secrets?" He jumped.

"Of course!" Nick laughed, "I'll go get the Redvines and popcorn!"

"You're the best boyfriend EVER, Nicky!" Jeff called, but he couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his head that this could be different with maybe a different, meerkat-looking boy…


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff woke up with another body in his bed. At first, he was confused, but soon realized it was Nick. Jeff smiled down at him and slipped off the bed. It was a Saturday and Jeff knew that Nick would still be sleeping for the next couple of hours, so he quickly got his phone out and sent a message.

To: Seb

Hey, Seb.

Jeff hasn't talked to Sebastian in a few days, Sebastian kept ignoring him. Or making up excuses so he didn't have to see him. It was really unlike the boy, usually when he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he was his. In this case, it was the complete opposite. It was as if Sebastian wanted nothing to do with him. Jeff knows that it's different this time, however. Sebastian actually has… feelings.

From: Seb

Hi.

Jeff was shocked that Sebastian answered him. After his multiple missed calls and ignored texts, he was going to give up.

To: Seb

Can we talk? Please?

Jeff needed to talk to Seb. Ever since Sebastian told Jeff that he likes him, Jeff couldn't get his mind off of the boy. Every once in a while, he would doubt his relationship with Nick.

From: Seb

Uh… yeah. I guess. Lima Bean in a half an hour?

Jeff texted an agreement and quickly got ready to go, making sure not to wake Nick. Once he got his hair in place and pulled his hoodie on, he walked out of his dorm.

He drove to Lima Bean, and pulled into the parking lot, next to Sebastian's car. He walked inside, looking for the boy. He was in the corner of the room, focusing on his coffee, waiting.

"Hey, Seb!" Jeff called softly through the quiet coffee shop.

Sebastian's head shot up and Jeff gestured that he was going to get his coffee before he sat down. Sebastian nodded and went back to staring at his coffee cup.

Jeff couldn't help but feel responsible for Sebastian feeling so awkward and unhappy… mostly because he was responsible for it. He got his coffee and quickly made his way to Sebastian. He sat down, and neither of them said anything for a few moments. They took drinks out of their coffee, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

"Sebastian…" Jeff began, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. This is the part where you tell me you only like me as a friend and you're completely happy with Nick and you wouldn't leave him for the world…" Sebastian said, waving his hand in the air.

"That's actually not what I was going to say… not by a long shot." Jeff mustered, and Sebastian looked at him, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Wait… what? What were you going to say?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward.

"Well, you like me. And I've never really thought about liking you that way. But now that I've given it thought… I don't know, Seb." Jeff's hands started shaking and he put his coffee on the table. Sebastian put his hand on Jeff's trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Jeff." Sebastian tried to soothe.

"No! It's not okay, Seb!" Jeff said, exasperated. "I mean, I still love Nick… But I think I really want to be with you. All those years," he laughed, humorlessly, "spent fantasizing over him, and you just decide to show up…"

Jeff was beginning to freak out. He loved Nick. Right? Yeah. But there was something about Sebastian that made him really want to be with him. The fact that he's a douchebag to everyone, but it's as if Jeff's his soft spot. Like he would do anything for him. And so far, he's pretty much given up his reputation for him. Jeff hasn't seen Seb with any strange men lately, and Trent hasn't been complaining about random guy's boxers on the floor anymore.

Sebastian's eyes were wide and his face looked so defeated. "Jeff… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you.. shit. I just ruin everything, don't I." He looked back to into his coffee cup and mumbled something.

"Hey, no. This isn't your fault. Believe me. But, I just don't know what to do… I can't break up with Nick. We've both been waiting for this relationship for years, but lately it's just been how it was when we were friends. We barely even kiss." Jeff chuckled harshly.

"Then, don't break up with him." Sebastian suggested and Jeff looked up confused.

"But, Seb, I just said that I wanted to be with you…" Jeff stared at Sebastian, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Until you think it's okay to break up with Nick, we can just be friends, you know." Sebastian looked at Jeff as if he was trying to tell him something, but Jeff couldn't make anything of it. He looked back, curiously.

"What?" Jeff asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I mean, we can be friends… with some benefits." Jeff was about to argue with this, but Sebastian cut him off. "Obviously, it's not in the stupid way where we're just looking for some place for relief. We actually like each other… and until we can become official," Sebastian held onto Jeff's hand underneath the table, "we can just… pretend to be just friends. I mean, we can go on dates and stuff, but not to places around here where people we know are." Jeff looked at Seb warily and Sebastian let go of his hand. "That's just a suggestion, we don't have to do anything about it…" Sebastian said, reluctantly.

"No, no. I like it." Jeff nodded slowly. "As long as Nick doesn't find out. That would break him more than if I told him I just wanted to be friends.. and that's really saying something.

"Wait, wait you like it?" Sebastian said, almost giddily. Jeff nodded and smiled over at Seb.

"But, Seb, wouldn't this be just like mine and Nick's relationship? Supposedly together, but literally doing nothing? We wouldn't even be allowed to kiss-"

"In public." Sebastian cut him off. "But once I get you back to my dorm, you're not going to be able to remember your own name." Sebastian winked and Jeff blushed a deep red, putting his face in his free hand, not being held under the table again.

"So, we have a deal then?" Sebastian smirked, putting his hand out.

Jeff shook his hand and smiled. "Looks like we've got a deal."

* * *

**Oooooooooh! :P Jeffbastian all up in here. I promise the next update by Friday! Review! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god." Jeff giggled and took Sebastian's hand.

It's been two weeks since they decided to secretly date, and it was eating Jeff away. He knew that this was going to kill Nick. Jeff knew the word for what he was doing, but he never used it. He never even thought it. Cheating. It just felt so wrong in his brain, but what he was doing with Sebastian felt so right. He could never get himself to believe that he was cheating on Nick. Hell, Nick could be cheating on Jeff with his video games, he spends so much time on there.

Sebastian looked up at Jeff and squeezed his hand. Jeff giggled and ran towards the massive playground.

"THIS. PLACE. IS. AWESOME." Jeff panted, dragging Sebastian towards the slides. "How'd you find this place, Seb?"

"You see that house on the corner over there?" Sebastian pointed towards a mushroom-looking red house. Jeff nodded. "My mom used to live there and this was my favorite childhood park."

Jeff grinned. "So, I bet you have a ton of old memories here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sebastian shrugged, walking Jeff over to the swings. "Here's where I met my first and last girlfriend." Sebastian scrunched his face in disgust and Jeff tried to stifle a laugh.

"You had a girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Okay, I was like, 7. How do you think I knew I was gay!" Sebastian threw his hands up in defense. Jeff openly laughed this time.

"I always knew I was gay and I never had a girlfriend!" Jeff joked, nudging Sebastian's arm.

"Yeah, well that's because you had Ni- I mean, come on let's go to the slides!" Sebastian almost broke the rule of mentioning the brunet's name. It's not that Jeff didn't want to talk about him, it's just that the guilt he felt was excruciating. Jeff didn't let himself think about that right now.

He ran after Sebastian up the stairs and they both got onto the same slide, Jeff sitting behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him. They pushed down and tumbled down, falling off when they reached the bottom.

Sebastian was laying on top of Jeff and kissed the stop of his nose slightly and attempted to roll off of him. Jeff wasn't having any of that, though. He pulled Sebastian back on top of him and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Eeeeeeew!" A child whined. Sebastian quickly stumbled off of Jeff and helped him up. "They were kissing!"

Jeff turned beet red and look up at the little girl. She was walking into the park with a man holding her hand.

"Um, uh, sorry..." Jeff mumbled, grasping Sebastian's hand, waiting for the man to say something about them being gay. But it never happened.

"Hah, it's okay!" The man chuckled then looked back towards what must be his car. "Charlie! Are you coming?" He called.

"Yes! Yes, I'm coming!" A man ran up towards them and kissed the man on the cheek. "Sorry, I had to get the picnic basket!" He turned and saw what his daughter was still staring at. "Henry, who are these boys?"

Jeff felt automatically uncomfortable, and hid his face in his free hand. "Oh, just some boys that Riley caught kissing." Both men laughed a little and Jeff heard Sebastian apologize.

"No, no, it's okay. You guys are such a cute couple!" Jeff smiled and looked back it him, his eyes gleaming.

"Thank you!" Jeff beamed, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"Have fun, you two!" The man winked and walked off, holding hands with his partner.

"I think that's the best thing that's ever happened, ever." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Seriously. They look so happy." Sebastian looked back over to the couple and their daughter and smiled. "But... now that they're gone," Sebastian smirked, turning around to face Jeff completely. "we can continue." Sebastian backed Jeff into the slide and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jeff chuckled and let himself be pushed back. Sebastian kissed his neck and Jeff lifted his chin, giving the boy more room.

"Um, erm, S-Seb, come on, uh, let's go to the car." Jeff offered, feeling a little awkward with the family within 15 feet.

Sebastian sighed, stepped back, and kissed Jeff lightly on the mouth before leading them back to his car.

They piled in quickly, Sebastian turning instantly towards Jeff and pulling him by his jaw into a hot, passionate kiss.

"Come on, we're going back to the dorms." Sebastian said, hurriedly.

"But, Sebastian... what about the guys?" Jeff avoided Nick's name.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to be laying on my bed." Sebastian drove, looking almost frustrated, and Jeff smirked.

"So, you would say, this, " he started unbuttoning his shirt, "would be distracting to you?"

Sebastian swallowed thickly and tried to focus back on the road.

"Sebby!" Jeff whined.

"Okay, Jeff, you're going to have to stop. I'm kind of trying not to kill us here." Sebastian snuck a glance over at the blond who shrugged and let his shirt fall down his arms, pulling it off.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Jeff asked, fanning himself.

"Oh, its definitely you." Sebastian huffed and Jeff threw his head back, laughing. That is, until Sebastian lifted his hand and pressed it against Jeff's chest, toying with his nipples. Jeff's laugh was cut short and was replaced with a moan.

Sebastian was caught off-guard by Jeff's moan and ran a red light. He pulled his hand away from Jeff and clutched the wheel, swerving out of the way just as a truck passed. "Shit!" Sebastian screamed and pressed on the gas hard, just missed by the truck.

"Fuck! Sorry!" Jeff said, breathless.

"No, no.. It's okay.." Sebastian said, really focusing on the road now.

Sebastian pulled into a 7-11 for gas and Jeff, who put his shirt back on, got out to get both of them Slushies.

"You want a cherry, right?" Jeff clarified, walking out next to Sebastian.

"You know me so well." Sebastian laughed and kissed Jeff. Jeff jogged into the entrance, and walked to the back of the shop.

The entire time he was in there, Jeff felt eyes watching him. He was very uncomfortable and wanted to get out as soon as possible. By the time he was paying at the cash register, the feeling of being watched went away. He was still very unsure.

Jeff walked towards Sebastian's car. Halfway through the street, he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. The caller was Nick. Jeff's eyes grew wide and he stopped in the middle of the street, feeling so much regret at what he was doing with Sebastian.

"Stupid fag!" is all Jeff heard and before he knew it, he was laying on the ground, the car backing up and driving around him.

"Jeff!" Jeff could see Sebastian running towards him and he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but when he looked at the pavement, he saw so much blood that he collapsed again.

"No... Fuck. No, Jeff, stay with me!" Sebastian cried, picking up Jeff in his arms. People started forming around the couple, and 9-1-1 was called. Sebastian heard the sirens in the background, but all he could really focus on was the pale, half-conscious boy in his arms.

"No, Jeff... Please..." Sebastian tried wiping away his tears but they kept flowing.

"I-I'm not going anywhere, S-Seb, I'm r-right he-" Jeff suddenly started coughing up a lot of blood and then went completely limp.

* * *

**Okay so the ending kind of came to me in 3498 different ways and I settled with this one. :P **

**Also! Me and my friend kind of improved a song about a gay couple; a ukulele named Charlie and a guitar named Henry. xD **

**Reviews are nice! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I got impatient so I kind of wrote this now. I don't have specific days where I update and this is really what I wanted this chapter to be about. It's sort of a filler. Reviews are lovely! **

* * *

Sebastian sat in the hospital waiting room chair, silently crying. He watched Nick pace back and forth, muttering incoherent things.

"Nick, please!" Sebastian rubbed his forehead, agitated. "We're all scared for him. Just sit down, take a few deep breaths or something."

"Sebastian, why do you even care? Why were you with him in the first place? If he were home with me-"

"If he were home with you," Sebastian cut him off, seething, "he would've been bored out of his mind, being ignored by you!"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, looking down at the sitting boy.

"He tells me all the time about how you barely pay attention to him! Why do you thing he prefers to hang out with me?" Sebastian stood, looming over Nick.

"It's not that I don't pay attention, it's that he's always distracted! He's texting you, or going to the park with you, or going to get coffee with you ! What the hell is going on, Sebastian?"

"God, you're so stupid, Nick! Can't you see? We're dating behind your fucking back!" Sebastian blurted out, his eyes instantly growing wide and covering his mouth with his hand, horrified.

Nick stood in front of Sebastian, realization slapping him in the face. "W-wait..." He started and Sebastian could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, knowing Jeff will never forgive him. "You mean, every time you guys hung out..." Nick asked slowly, and Sebastian backed away, shaking his head, "Every time he went over to your dorm when Trent wasn't there for English notes? You're fucking kidding me. I'm such an idiot..." Nick laughed, humorlessly.

"No, shit, Nick... I-I'm so sorry..." Sebastian said, tears shamelessly streaming down his face.

"It's better I know, I guess. Hope you two are fucking happy." Nick growled before storming out of the waiting room.

"Fuck!" Sebastian yelled, collapsing into his chair again, resting his head in his hands. He had thought they hid it so well. Apparently not. It was sort of blatantly obvious, every time Trent went out, Jeff instantly went over there... They went out literally every day.

No. Sebastian couldn't take this any longer. Jeff was going to hate him, and if he was going to hate him, fine. He should just get used to being alone again.

Sebastian stood up and ran out of the hospital towards his car, grumbling.

He started the car, and drove to his old safe-house. Scandal's.

He pulled into the parking lot and nodded at the bouncer, not even needing to take out his fake I.D. anymore.

When he walked in, he ordered a shot of vodka. He needed to get away from his thoughts, maybe have a random fuck, he needed to be officially separated from Jeff. He spun his stool around, looking for the lucky lad, and his eyes instantly fell onto a dark-haired, tan, tall boy with a lip ring. Sebastian smirked, downed his shot, and stalked over to him.

Within minutes, he was grinding up on the boy, getting lost in the music. He led the boy to the bathrooms so Sebastian could efficiently get his mind off of Jeff. It worked.

Sebastian felt guilty, but he also felt almost happy that he was unattached from Jeff now. Yes, he loved Jeff. However, he missed going to Scandal's for random blowjobs. With Jeff, it was the same mouth, same body. Granted, Jeff's mouth and body are wonderful things, Sebastian missed the feeling of variety.

As he pulled into his parking space and walked towards the front doors, Sebastian couldn't let himself think of Jeff laying in the hospital room -alone- while Sebastian was at Scandal's... Sebastian needed to never think about Jeff again. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

Sebastian walked up the stairs, and was stopped by Nick, leaning up against dorm room 36.

"Where are you coming from? Not the hospital, I suppose." Nick raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Of c-course I came from the hospital..." Sebastian stuttered, trying to push past the shorter boy.

"Really?" Nick cocked his head to the side.

"Really." Sebastian got past Nick but Nick grabbed his arm.

"Because Trent and Kyle were at Scandal's, and they said you were all over this one guy, and that you ended up going into the bathroom with hi-"

"They were lying." Sebastian cut him off, simply.

"Oh? They sent me pictures." Nick pulled out his phone. "Want to see?"

Sebastian shook his head, but Nick held out his phone anyways. Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away. There he was, grinding up this one boy, just like he used to be. Just like he'd been before Jeff. Nothing's changed, he's still a dick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick asked, taking his phone back. "Jeff's in the fucking hospital, and you think it's a good idea to find a random dude to get laid. Yeah. What a nice boyfriend you are." Nick rolled his eyes and slammed his dorm room door shut behind him.

Sebastian didn't need this. He angrily walked towards his dorm and saw that Trent was still gone. Perfect.

He jumped in the shower, washing off all the sweat and cologne from his body. He decided he would go to sleep before he could hear Trent or Nick bitch at him again. He turned off the light and dreamt about Jeff. Dreamt about losing him completely in the car crash.

He wasn't even phased in the morning.

* * *

**Sebastian is actually kind of a terrible person, yes. Review and I'll love you forever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Sorry if it sounds weirdly rushed or anything, I put it down and picked it back up at weird moments!**

* * *

Jeff woke up in a strange room. He heard a faint beeping noise and smelled something vile. He looked down and there was plastic looking food on the bedside table. He raised an eyebrow and went to lay back down, but a harsh pain struck in his lower back. He cried out and a nurse ran in.

"Jeffrey? Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"Um… Not really? I guess not. Where am I?" Jeff asked, looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." She smiled, sadly. "Oh, there's someone here to see you."

She walked out of the door and it seemed like she was talking to someone for a moment, and Jeff thought it was Sebastian. He couldn't wait to see him.

The nurse pointed in the room and Jeff smiled, but then his stomach dropped and so did his face.

"Hey, Nick…" Jeff said, remembering to put on a fake smile.

"Hi." Nick said, simply. He sat down next to Jeff in one of the hospital chairs.

They sat in silence for a while, Jeff wondering why Nick was being so distant, and Nick thinking of what to say.

"What's the matter, Nick?" Jeff asked, propping himself up on his elbow, slightly wincing at he pain.

"Oh, nothing." Nick said, shaking his head, almost a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Only my so-called boyfriend's in the hospital for a hate crime. The usual."

"Wait, what do you mean 'so-called boyfriend'? Nick?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.

"Jeff, I'm not an idiot!" Nick's voice rose and he stood.

"I don't know what you mea-" Jeff started but Nick cut him off.

"You know exactly what I mean. Running around behind my back with Sebastian." He spat out the other boy's name.

"No, Nicky, we're just friends, I-I swear!" Jeff tried, he didn't want to lose Nick like this.

"Sure. The talk I had with your little Sebby might prove you otherwise, though." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Seb- Sebastian told you?" Jeff asked, feeling betrayed.

"So it's true!" Nick yelled, loud enough for only Jeff to hear. He didn't need the entire hospital to know what was happening.

Jeff winced further into the bed. "N-Nick, I'm so sorry…"

"No. Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it. But maybe you should have a talk with Sebastian. I think he might need to get something off his chest." He said, storming out of the room.

Jeff couldn't help but burst into tears. He didn't want to hurt Nick. He wanted it to end smoothly, with them coming out as friends. He probably fucked that up when he decided to date Sebastian behind his back. Sebastian… What did Nick mean when he said that Sebastian might have something he needed to tell Jeff? And Sebastian told Nick? How could he do that? He knew how much this meant to Jeff. Jeff picked his phone up from where it was conveniently placed on the bedside table.

To: Sebby

Hey.

Jeff was worried. Whatever Sebastian did, he knew it wasn't good.

From: Sebby

Hi.

Jeff bit his lip as he thought of what to say. He could just act like it was a normal conversation, right?

To: Sebby

So, I was hit by a car, right? Lol! So where are you?

Jeff tapped his fingers on his phone until it lit up again.

From: Sebby

In my dorm. Nick found out.

Jeff sighed and shook his head.

To: Sebby

Yeah, I know. He said that you'd want to tell me something- get something off your chest?

From: Sebby

Yeah, I do actually. I think we're better off not together.

Jeff dropped his phone and he's pretty sure that he didn't breathe for a good minute and a half.

To: Sebby

You… You don't think we should be together anymore?

Jeff sent the text, praying that Sebastian was just playing some cruel joke. Jeff ruined his entire friendship and relationship with Nick for him. He can't just out of the blue tear him down like this, could he?

From: Sebby

It's not working out.

Jeff knew it was too good to be true. Sebastian will always be deceiving, slick, whorish Sebastian. Jeff didn't even bother to answer. He set his phone down on the table and let the tears flow.

* * *

Jeff woke up and felt the dried tears making his pillow hard. He wiped his nose and reached out for his phone, but found a tray of plastic-looking food sitting there instead.

"You'll need to eat now, Jeffrey." A short nurse walked in, a sweet smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jeff said, picking up a piece of toast as if it were a dead bug. The nurse bounced out of the room and Jeff threw the breakfast into the nearby trash bin. He wasn't really in the mood to eat.

Jeff went back for the table for his phone. He pressed 3 and called the speed dial contact.

"Nick?" Jeff asked when he heard a groggy, "Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, what do you want?" At first it sounded like regular old Nick, but then he spat the last words out like poison. It was as if he was forcing himself to be angry at Jeff even if he didn't want to be.

"I-I mean, Nick, I'm just," Jeff couldn't find the right words to say, and he started to choke up a bit. "I just need you here with me."

Jeff heard Nick start to say something but he hesitated. "I don't know, Jeff… I mean, it can never go back to the way it used to be, you cheated on me…"

Jeff winced at the word "cheated" and sighed. "Nick, I've just been hit by a car in a hate crime and not even my parents are here. I've been so alone since you've left, all I have are the nurses."

"Wait, what? Why haven't your parents come?" Nick asked, and Jeff could practically see his eyebrows furring together.

"They probably staged the whole thing. You know that they don't support gay. They stopped caring about me a while ago. I'm surprised that they're actually paying the hospital bill." Jeff laughed, humorlessly.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know, Jeff. I'll be there in 5."

"Thank you, Nicky. So much." Jeff laid his head back onto the pillow and ended the call. He tossed and turned until he found a comfortable position so his back wasn't in pain.

There was knock at the door and it was slowly pushed open. "Jeff?" An uncertain voice asked.

"Nick!" Jeff yelled, excited to see his best friend. Or what used to be his best friend.

Nick laughed a little and sat next to Jeff in the chair. "Hey, kid. How're feeling?" He asked, almost looking worried.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess. My back just hurts… a lot." Jeff shrugged and winced when it shifted his position.

Nick nodded sadly and stared at his hands, unsure of what to say.

"Nick…" Jeff started, looking straight at the boy. "I'm so sorry… I'm so fucking sorry…"

"Stop. You're only sorry because Sebastian left you. You would've been totally happy if he hadn't gone out to Scandal's and fu-"

"Excuse me? He did what?" Jeff asked, feeling destroyed. "He… He… Before he actually broke up with me… I feel like I'm going to be sick." Jeff said, shuddering.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but if he didn't go do that, you would've just stayed happy with him forever."

"No, Nick. I would've felt like shit. I feel like shit right now. I felt like shit while I was dating him and you. Nick, I'm a terrible person and I know it. I didn't deserve you or Sebastian." Jeff said, shakily.

"Jeff, stop. You're worth so much more than what you think. You just liked Sebastian because he showed you interest when I wasn't there. He pretended to be somebody he wasn't just so he could get with you." Nick said, matter-of-factly.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't know what happened yesterday, but before that Sebastian was different. He was still a dick to everyone else, but to me he was the perfect gentleman. He did everything right, I just don't know what I did to mess it up." Jeff admitted, and picked at the threads on the sheets.

"Jeff, him not wanting you anymore… That's his problem." Nick sighed, taking one of Jeff's hands. "He's just," Nick tried to think of the right thing to say, "Sebastian."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He really was devastated that Sebastian turned back into, well, himself. He really liked the Sebastian he was when he was with Jeff, but it was all a lie.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand and awkwardly stood up. "So, I think I might be going, then…" but before he could take a step, Jeff pulled him by his arm into the hospital bed.

"No, Nicky. You're staying here with me, I need your company." Jeff whined, nuzzling his head into Nick's neck. Nick smiled a little and sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay," he surrendered, bringing him arm up to curl around Jeff, spooning with him as they always had, even before they were together.

Jeff grinned, happy that Nick still liked him enough to keep him company. He found Nick's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I missed you, Nicky," Jeff bit his lips, hiding his face in Nick's chest. He felt Nick's fingers curl in his hair and he kissed his head.

"I… I missed you, too, Jeff, I still do," Nick shrugged, "but I don't know."

"Nicky, I made a huge mistake. And when I say huge mistake, I mean huge. Like I cheated on you with Sebastian huge. I can't live without you, though, Nicky. I know I wouldn't be able to do it." Jeff shook his head violently.

"Can you just give me some time, Jeff? Right now, I kind of just want to lay here with you," Nick pressed his cheek against Jeff's head and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, of course," Jeff agreed, nervously. He couldn't lose Nick now, when he needed him the most. He let go of Nick's hand, and wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist. They were as close as they could possibly be, and it wasn't enough. Jeff was practically on top of Nick, not caring about the dull pain in his back.

"I love you, Nick," Jeff said, but Nick didn't answer. He looked up to see Nick's eyes closed, pretending he was sleeping. Jeff sighed, knowing Nick was awake. He has been his roommate for 3 years and best friend for nearly their entire lives. Nick's breathing was too shallow and he looked too troubled, not the dreaming boy that he was when he slept. "Goodnight," he reached over Nick and turned off the obnoxious lamp, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely! c:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, lots of angst in this chapter. I kind of changed the summary, because I had a huge idea just to mess with you guys and make you hate me. So, here you go. **

* * *

Jeff woke up the next morning in an empty bed. He looked around, confused, and his stomach churned when he saw his parents sitting in the hospital chairs, off in the corner of the room.

"Good morning, Jeffery," his mother nodded, picking at her nails.

"Morning, mom," Jeff almost smiled.

"Saw that boy in here this morning with you," his father squinted his eyes at Jeff, "what did you two do last night?"

"Please, dad, I was _hit by a car, _could you just be worried about me for once instead of making assumptions because of my sexuality?" Jeff rolled his eyes, sighing. "Nothing happened."

Jeff's dad raised his eyebrows, "Oh, so you're getting lippy now, are you?" He stood up and brought his hand back.

Jeff knew the routine; he flinched and lifted his hands so they were covering his face. Before he received the blow, however, Jeff's mom reached out her hand and stopped him.

"Come on, William, we're in public. Nurses could come in at any second…"

Jeff was hopeful that his mom was going to save him from his father at first, but then just laid down and flipped over.

"Why are you guys here, anywhere? Where'd Nick go?" He asked, his face halfway sinking into his pillow.

"We're here because we're your parents and we love you," his mother said, simply.

Jeff turned his head and look at them as though they were insane. "Is that a joke?"

"Excuse me?" His father's face turned bright red and he stood up again, ready to hit Jeff. This time, his mother didn't stop him. The back of his hand went straight across Jeff's cheek, it instantly swelling.

Jeff cried out in pain and clutched his face, shaking.

"We're leaving," his mother said shortly as she stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door behind her husband.

Jeff shakily reached for his phone and texted Nick.

To: Nick

I need you here, right now.

Jeff caught sight of his face in his phone and shook harder. His left cheek was completely swelled up, coloring strangely.

From: Nick

Jeff, I'm in school.

Jeff sighed, he forgot. He would need to make up a lot of work with all the time he's going to be spending in the hospital.

To: Nick

My parents just left. I need you here. Now.

Jeff didn't get a response for almost fifteen minutes, and he thought that Nick was giving up on him, or he didn't catch what Jeff was trying to tell him. Nick was the only one who knew that Jeff had problems at home.

When Jeff received Nick's text back, he felt his heart flutter with relief.

From: Nick

I'm on my way.

Nick burst through the hospital room door and ran over to Jeff's bedside.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" He asked, rushed, looking at Jeff's face.

Jeff sighed, "I guess. It just hurts," he replied, cradling his cheek.

Nick moved his hand out of the way and took a good look at it. It was growing, and blue and purple in most places. Nick closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, holding onto Jeff's hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have left this morning, especially when I saw your parents come in. Shit, Jeff…" He bit his lip, pulling Jeff into a tight hug.

Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder and shook his head. "It's not your fault. My parents are just morons." He shrugged, gripping Nick's waist tighter. They sat there for a while, and then Jeff started crying again.

"Nick, I'm so sorry… So so sorry…" Jeff chanted as Nick slipped into the bed with him.

"Stop, Jeff, it's okay," Nick reassured, running his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"No, I'm so sorry, Nicky, I ruin everything. I'm worthless and you hate me," Jeff cried, clutching onto Nick's shoulders.

Nick pulled Jeff off of him and looked into his eyes. "I could _never _hate you." Nick leaned down and kissed Jeff softly on the lips.

Jeff leaned up to kiss Nick back, and held onto his neck. Nick pulled back and smiled at Jeff.

"I love you, Nicky." Jeff nuzzled his head into Nick's neck, nervous about what the other boy was about to say.

"I… I love you, too, Jeff." Jeff let out a sigh of relief and hugged Nick tight.

Nick petted his hair as Jeff said over and over again, "I love you I love you I love you."

The next few weeks were boring for Jeff, except for when Nick came by the hospital with board games or to watch a movie with him or just to hang out. Jeff missed Nick, and he was so happy that he got him back.

Today, finally the weekend was the day that Jeff was getting out of the hospital. Nick came by to pick him up and bring him back to Dalton.

"Hey, Jeffers, you ready to go?" Nick asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, I'll just be a few minutes," Jeff waved and gathered all his things, slipping his shoes on. He thanked the nurses and held onto Nick for support, he was still a little wobbly from lying in that bed for so long.

Nick walked and Jeff, kind of, hobbled back towards Nick's car. Nick opened up the passenger side door for Jeff and then put his bag in the trunk of his car.

"Thanks, Nicky, for picking me up," Jeff smiled, sadly, looking down at his hands.

"Of course, Jeff, why wouldn't I?" Nick asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't know, Nick. Are we…" Jeff bit his lip, "okay now?"

Nick sighed and started the car. "I… I don't know, Jeff. I want us to. But I can't get what happened out of my head."

Jeff nodded sadly and could feel his lip quiver. "I was so dumb, Nick," he said, shaking his head, willing the tears to go back into his head.

Nick couldn't see Jeff crying because his eyes were fixed on the road, but he laid his hand next to Jeff's, taking it into his. He squeezed Jeff's hand reassuringly, but he had nothing to say.

When they finally arrived back to their room, after many sympathetic glances from other Dalton students and not a glimpse of Sebastian, Jeff was relieved. It hurt to walk, and he just wanted to lie down and rest.

"Yo, Jeff, I'm going on a coffee run real quick, you want any?" Nick called, grabbing his keys.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You know my order," Jeff blushed and Nick just nodded, laughing.

"Medium mocha Frappuccino?" He asked, smirking.

Jeff just nodded and laughed, "Now go get it, now I'm craving it! I haven't had it since me and Seb-"

Nick cleared his throat and sighed, kicking the ground.

Jeff felt all the color drain from his face, "No, fuck, Nick, I- I just, sorry…" He started shaking and tears formed in his eyes.

Nick saw that Jeff was about to break down, but he didn't have it in him to help him right now. "I'll, uh, be right back."

Jeff let himself cry into the pillow, knowing he just fucked up even more.

Nick walked into the Lima Bean and stepped up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" An over-the-top perky blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, just a large Vanilla Soy Bean and a medium Mocha Frappuccino," Nick asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's already paid for you, said he knew you were coming," the girl winked, pointed to the corner of the coffee shop and walked up to start making the drinks.

"What..?" Nick furrowed his eyes, and his breath hitched when he saw, the one and only, Sebastian Smythe sitting, smiling devilishly.

He waited until his drinks were ready, then carefully walked over to Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Nick spat, his upper lip curling in disgust.

"I do believe that _you _came over _here._" Sebastian smirked but it slowly fell, and new emotion –was is worry?– crossed his face. "How's Jeff?"

"Why do you care?" Nick rolled his eyes, ready to leave.

"Because." Sebastian looked up at Nick, determined. "He was once my boyfriend, too, you know."

Nick bit his lip and shook his head, "Why'd you have to do that to him? All you did was fuck with his brain!"

Sebastian sighed, rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe so it was just that you couldn't have him? He's pretty fucking hot, Duval. You can't blame me."

Nick's eyes burned with fire, and he slammed the coffee onto the table, some hot droplets landing around them. "Don't fucking talk to him. Ever again."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? And who's going to stop me, you?" Sebastian looked Nick up and down, and laughed. "Please, dear Nicky. I could take you down in five minutes, tops."

"Sure," Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Try me," Sebastian challenged.

Nick just shook his head, grabbed the two cups of coffee, and left the shop. He drove angrily back to campus, burst into his dorm, and set the coffee on the side table, next to a sleeping Jeff.

He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, frowning.

_Why did Sebastian have to be such an ass? I mean, I was finally happy and he knew that. He was only playing with Jeff to piss me off. How fucking low can one person go? _

Nick stood up grabbed his phone, texting Sebastian.

To: Sebastian

Meet me behind Crawford Warehouse. Half an hour.

From: Sebastian

Is this my challenge?

Nick huffed and texted back, before shoving his phone in his coat pocket and storming out towards his car.

To: Sebastian

I'm going to kick your ass.

Nick was pacing next to the brick wall when he heard the click of someone's shoes.

"Hey, Nick," Sebastian smirked. Nick whipped around and got straight into his face.

"You fucking asshole," Nick raised his fist to punch Sebastian, but the blow was never delivered. Within seconds, Nick was sprawled on the ground, blood gushing from where his head split on the brick. Nick screamed, and twisted on the hard ground.

"Don't try to be the hero, Nick," Sebastian spat, kicking him in the side, hard. Sebastian walked away as Nick's breath became faster and his head lolled to the side, bleeding out fast.

Jeff was woken up by someone bursting into their room. "Nick?" He asked, sleepily.

Someone crashed on the bed with him, there was a lot of tears and many sobs. Jeff flipped around to see Sebastian holding onto him. "S-Seb…?" Jeff asked, uneasily.

"Jeff, there… There was a terrible accident… Nick, h-he," Sebastian took a shaky breath and sobbed a few more times into Jeff's chest. Jeff sat up and stroked Sebastian's hair.

"S-Seb, you're scaring me..." Jeff's voice shook. "What. Happened?"

Sebastian sat up, wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Jeff, Nick's gone."

Jeff's arms fell completely limp against his side and he felt his heart leap into his throat. His mouth was just gaping like a fish and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jeff's arms and Jeff feebly hugged the other boy back.

"You mean… Forever?" Jeff clarified, trying to take deep breaths. Sebastian nodded into neck and squeezed tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Jeffy," Sebastian said into his shoulder and felt Jeff start to weep. He pulled back and held Jeff by the face. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into Jeff's eyes. "I'm so fucking sorry."

The tears kept streaming down Jeff's face, but he nuzzled his face into Sebastian's, pulling him down to lay next to him. He curled up into his side and Sebastian wrapped his arm around the blond. "He's… He's really gone?" Jeff looked up at Sebastian who was staring at the ceiling.

Sebastian looked down and Jeff, and sighed. He nodded, and bit his lip. He heard Jeff sob a few more times, and then felt him look up. Sebastian looked down and cupped Jeff's cheek, wiping away the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

Jeff sniffled and leaned forward, kissing Sebastian softly on the corner of his lips. "Thanks for being here for me, Sebby," he said, before curling back into Sebastian's side, eyes closed, wanting to forget it all.

"Anytime, Jeff," Sebastian smirked, "anytime."

* * *

**Please don't hurt me. Just one more chapter. Bare with me? **

**Reviews are lovely! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this is the last chapter! Thanks for reading, if you've stuck with it since last chapter ;P **

* * *

Sebastian knocked at Jeff's dorm room door. "Jeff? You ready to go?"

Jeff let Sebastian in and fixed his black tie in the mirror before looking back at Nick's old bed. "I could never be ready," he sighed, walking out behind Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled sadly and straightened Jeff's suit jacket before taking his hand and leading him towards the front of the school.

There were many Dalton attendees and Warblers dressed in black, ready to drive out to the funeral. Wes and David slowly walked over to Jeff and hugged him, and Jeff rested his head on Wes' shoulder. He bit his lip so he wouldn't start crying again, but a few tears slipped out and Wes' jacket became a little damp, so he pulled back. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Wes just patted him on the back, looking on the brink of tears as well. Jeff was too busy wiping his eyes to see Wes squint at Sebastian, looking him up and down suspiciously.

Sebastian pulled Jeff out of the sea of tearful boys so that Jeff wouldn't get emotional again. The blond boy looked over at an emotionless Sebastian and remembered something that he was too distraught to ask before. "Uh… Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Sebastian hummed.

"How did Nick die?" He asked, voice trembling.

Sebastian stopped walking completely. He dropped Jeff's hand and became incredibly tense. "I, uh, I don't think you want to know what happened, Jeff," he mustered.

"No. I do." Jeff stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to look confident, but the hurt in his voice was betraying him.

Sebastian shook his head and kept walking to his car, expecting Jeff to follow. He opened the door and turned around to see Jeff still in the middle of the parking lot. "Jeff! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Jeff bit his lip and shook his head slightly before storming back towards Wes' car, getting inside.

"Fucking hell, Jeff…" Sebastian muttered as he backed his car out and drove onto the highway.

* * *

"Wes?" Jeff asked, carefully, from the backseat.

Wes looked over at him from the passenger seat and raised his eyebrows.

"How did Nick die?" He asked, taking deep breaths.

The car jerked and David turned around from the steering wheel. "You… You don't _know?" _

Jeff shook his head slowly.

David looked at Wes with pleading eyes and the Asian boy nodded and climbed into the backseat, next to Jeff. "Jeff, listen to me, I need you to not freak out, okay?"

Jeff closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"He was found behind the old warehouse… His head was smashed into the brick wall. Nick… Nick was murdered, Jeff."

Wes watched as Jeff's eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped. "Nick…" He felt tears spring into his eyes, but not sad ones. Angry ones. Furious ones. "What the_ FUCK_?" Jeff screamed, making David jerk the car again. "Who the hell did it? I'm going to find that son of a bitch and kill him."

Wes looked worriedly at David and then back at the fuming boy next of him. "Jeff-"

"No! Who the fuck was it?" Jeff cut Wes off, breathing heavily.

Wes sighed. "We don't know. We're waiting for the blood tests and fingerprints to come back."

"When we find out who this mother fucker is, I swear to god, I'm going to-"

"Jeff," Wes put his hand on the boy's knee. "The last person to be seen with him… It was Sebastian."

Jeff stopped breathing. His mouth was wide open and he was staring at Wes. "Sebastian wouldn't tell me how Nick died this morning… Why was he hiding it from me? I don't understand…" He started to hyperventilate and Wes gripped his shoulder.

"We were wondering why you were with him, now it makes sense…" Wes trailed off. "Jeff, Sebastian's the main suspect."

Jeff stopped moving all together. Wes waited for him to say something, _anything. _But he didn't. Jeff just sat there, nose flared and breathing angrily, for the entire trip to the funeral home. When they pulled up to the home, Jeff jumped out of the car.

"I'm going to kill him," Jeff muttered in a deadly tone. Wes pretended not to hear him.

* * *

Sebastian heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him, and a hand gripping into his hair, pulling him outside. "Fuck, man, what the hell?" He asked, his hands reaching up to try to save his hair.

He looked up to see a head of blond hair and a familiar face. "Jeff?"

Jeff's eyes were dark, almost black. He pulled Sebastian to the opposite side of the funeral home. He pushed Sebastian against the bricks and curled his hand around his throat.

"J-Jeff… What are you d-doing?" Sebastian choked.

"What the fuck did you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby!" Sebastian insisted, trying to sound innocent.

Jeff pulled him forwards and slammed his back against the wall again, making Sebastian call out in pain. "What the fuck. Did. You. Do."

Sebastian shrugged and his stupid, cocky smirk still didn't leave his face.

Jeff shook his head and stepped closer to Sebastian. "Why'd you do it, Sebastian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sebastian laughed.

Jeff punched him up the side of his face. "You know _damn _well what I'm fucking talking about, _Smythe!_" Jeff spat.

Sebastian just shook his head, some blood trickling down his nose onto his jacket. "Aw, Jeffy, look, this was my _favorite _tux, why-"

Sebastian didn't get to say anything else because Jeff kicked him straight between the legs. Sebastian cried out and doubled over in pain. Jeff pulled him up from the floor and slammed his knee into the other boy's face. "Just fucking confess, Sebastian! I know it was you," Jeff screamed, before kicking Sebastian again.

Sebastian coughed up some blood and sat himself up, putting his hand on the brick wall for support. "Okay, Jeff. I'll confess. I bashed his head in." He looked up and smirked at Jeff who took a quick step back, a disgusted look on his face. "I mean, come on. He took you away from me. What was I supposed to do?" He asked, innocently. "Plus, he was kind of a dickhead. He was such a loser, we're probably better off without hi-"

Jeff kicked Sebastian in the chin, making his head slam up into the wall. "Shut the fuck up, _right now, _Smythe." His words were dripping with venom.

Sebastian's head lolled forward and he raised his hand to feel the back of his head, which was getting sticky with blood. He groaned and wiped the blood onto the ground next to him. He tried to stand up, but only ended up wobbling slightly and falling back onto the ground.

When Jeff realized that Sebastian wasn't going to be stable for a while, he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed 9-1-1 and got some lady. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, I got Sebastian Smythe here. From the Nick Duval case."

"Oh, yes, let me put you on with Officer Fitzpatrick. Hold, please," the woman said, calmly.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered the phone and Jeff sighed.

"Officer Fitzpatrick? This is Jeff Sterling. Nick Duval's, uh… Friend? Yes. I have Sebastian Smythe here with a confession."

Sebastian's head snapped up. "You don't have any proof!"

Jeff smiled almost sickeningly sweetly at him. "Oh, darling. Have you forgetting that phones can audio record?" Sebastian audibly gasped and Jeff could hear the man on the phone chuckle. "Alright, where are you?" He asked.

"Suerth Funeral Home," Jeff sighed. The funeral just started, but he needed to be in there.

"I've got men on the way. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Jeff smiled, turning back to Sebastian.

"Fuck you, let me hear this audio recording, you're bullshitting me," Sebastian accused.

Jeff smirked and clicked a button on his phone, hearing Sebastian scream out, _Okay, Jeff. I'll confess. I bashed his head in. _

"Fuck you!" Sebastian tried to get up, but he was losing too much blood and was light-headed.

Jeff just shook his head and heard the police pull up. He walked up to an important-looking, short, tubby guy. "Are you officer Fitzpatrick?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He saw some people gathering at the front of the funeral home, looking to see what the commotion was about.

The man nodded and Jeff handed him his phone, pressing play. He ran back into the funeral home just as people were giving speeches about Nick. Wes was finishing up at the moment.

* * *

"Nick was one of the most hard-working, dedicated people I've ever known. It's such a hard thing to see him go…" He trailed off as he saw Jeff run inside. "I think we should let Jeff Sterling say something about him now." Wes made eye-contact with Jeff and the blond boy nodded, walking quickly in between the many teary people that showed up.

He reached the podium and nodded at Wes, thanking him. Jeff bit his lip and looked down at the coffin next to him. There Nick lay, pale and not breathing. He took a deep breath and felt tears start to prickle in his eyes. "Nick…" He coughed back a sob. He cleared his throat and faced the crowd of Nick's friends and family. "Nick Duval was my best friend. No," Jeff corrected himself, "he was so more than that." He looked back down at the lifeless boy lying next to him again, this time speaking to him. "Nick was my everything. I loved him with all my heart. He was the one who could always make me smile when I cried," Jeff sniffled, "he always knew what movies to watch for our marathons. He always stayed up until four in the morning to study with me before exams," he laughed a little, remembering all the times Nick would fall asleep, his head in his books, before Jeff woke him up again. "He knew all my favorite music, books, food, superheroes, everything. Nick _was _my superhero. He still is, and he will be forever. I loved Nick before, and I still love him. We were best friends for _fourteen years. _Even though it was for only a short time, Nick was the most amazing boyfriend I've ever had, either." Jeff sighed and shook his head. "I messed that up," his voice was thick and full of emotion, "and I have never been so stupid. I'm so sorry, Nick." A tear fell down his cheek and he stepped down from the podium to stand in front of Nick's casket. He held Nick's hand and collapsed onto the praying stool. His head rested on the side of the casket and he clutched onto Nick's hand. It was only then did he realize that the entire funeral home was silent, a few sobs coming from Nick's family or the Warblers. Jeff felt the tears coming and didn't stop them this time. He saw red and blue lights flashing, driving away, in his peripheral vision, but all he needed to focus on was the boy in front of him. "So sorry, Nicky… So fucking sorry…" He chanted over and over again, like a mantra. He just wanted the boy to wake up. He wanted Nick to sit up and offer to watch Harry Potter with him or hand him a bag of Redvines or just kiss him. All Jeff wanted to do was hold Nick and kiss him. Nick, not this body that was destroyed by the one and only Sebastian. Jeff's body started shaking and he was soon wracking with sobs. He felt a hand reassuringly rubbing his back and a pair of lips on the top of his head. He saw Nick's mother kneel down next to him and hold Jeff's hand that wasn't holding Nick's. She squeezed it hard and he put his head on her shoulder, weeping. No one said a word.

No one went up after Jeff, everyone of Nick's family that was going to say something already did, and no one else really knew how to top Jeff.

There were many more tears and goodbyes, but eventually they all made it to the cemetery and Nick was being lowered into the ground. Jeff threw a handful of dirt in and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Jeff went to Nick's grave every day for months. He brought a single rose every time. He sat there and traced over the engraving, _Nick Duval, 1994 – 2012, Amazing brother, son, and best friend. _Jeff smiled sadly; Nick was so much more than that.

* * *

"Any last words, Smythe?" The doctor asked, as he filled up his syringe.

"You have a great ass," he winked, not pulling at the restraints on his seat.

The doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're pathetic," he sighed, standing to the left side of Sebastian. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sebastian smiled.

The doctor didn't say anything and stuck the needle into Sebastian, pressing down. The blueish clear liquid seeped into Sebastian's vein and the life drained from the boy's green eyes, a cruel smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

**So, if you've stayed this far... I'm really surprised because apparently a lot of people stopped reading after last chapter... But I hope this one avenges it! Yay! Review and stuff, that would be lovely. ^.^ **


End file.
